The Baby Lamb
The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 3 is the 27th episode of Season 1 of Baby Lamb & Friends, uploaded on December 20, 2016. It is also the third part of the 6-part Christmas special. Summary Baby Lamb, Cow, and Ricky go to the mall to go see Santa, while Ricky makes a scene in front of everyone due to his concern of Santa's existence. Meanwhile, Officer Mark is the Holiday Scrooge and he told Derek that his parents never respected his Christmas wish when he was little. Plot Baby Lamb and Cow are excited to see Santa Claus at the mall while Ricky's still trying to prove that Santa's a fake. Baby Lamb finally is in front of the line and gets to sit on Santa's lap. Santa asks Baby Lamb's name, until Ricky tries to expose him saying that if Santa knows every child in the world why would he need to ask their name. Baby Lamb then asks Santa what he really wants for Christmas, and then Cow is next to see him, only a lot more excited than Baby Lamb. Cow also notices that Santa's not wearing a hat, which is because he doesn't want to hide his baldness. Cow tells Santa what he wants for Christmas, and then Ricky is next to see Santa. As expected, he tries to show that Santa Claus isn't real by pulling his beard off. The mall Santa gets mad and broke character but reverts back as Ricky finds out the beard is real. But that doesn't stop him, he thinks the mall hired someone with an actual beard to play Santa. Ricky tells Santa he has his eye on him and then leaves. Later, Mark is flipping through channels on TV, all of them showing different incarnations and interpretations of Charles Dickens' "The Christmas Carol". Derek shows up trying to spread Christmas cheer and asks Mark why he hates Christmas. So in order to get Derek to stop bugging him, he tells him that the reason he hates Christmas is because he wanted a police uniform for Christmas but his parents didn't like how he wants to be a police officer so they gave him coal for Christmas instead. At first, he thought it was from Santa but he saw camera footage of his parents putting coal in his stocking while he was asleep on Christmas Eve, devastating him and making him never celebrate Christmas again. He wants Derek not to tell anyone, but Marvin, Patricia, and Aaron already listened from outside with the two of them oblivious. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Nutcracker Mall Worker *Mall Santa *Officer Mark *Officer Derek Cameo *Officer Marvin *Officer Patricia *Officer Aaron *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Sleepy Emoji *Kanga *Roo Trivia *The Christmas Carol specials on Mark's TV include: **"The Christmas Carol (2009)" **Wayside: Wayside Christmas **Sanford and Son: Ebenezer Sanford **Animaniacs: A Christmas Plotz **The Thundermans: Winter Thunderland **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: A Lost Claus **Thomas and Friends: Diesel's Ghostly Christmas **Mickey's Christmas Carol *After Ricky pulls the Mall Santa's beard, he angrily shouts at Ricky "Why you little!" in a manner similar to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons before he strangles Bart. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials